


[Podfic] rosy as a flushed red apple skin (never been as sweet)

by sisi_rambles



Category: Medieval Manuscript Illustrations
Genre: Academia, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Suggested further reading for week 7 of the course The Medieval World.(This reading is not required, but is highly recommended if you wish to write your essay on one of this week’s themes. For full assessment details, see page 2 of your course handbook)





	[Podfic] rosy as a flushed red apple skin (never been as sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rosy as a flushed red apple skin (never been as sweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001849) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie). 



Length: 00:09:17

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Medieval%20Manuscript%20Illustrations/rosy%20as%20a%20flushed%20red%20apple%20skin%20\(never%20been%20as%20sweet\).mp3) (6.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Medieval%20Manuscript%20Illustrations/rosy%20as%20a%20flushed%20red%20apple%20skin%20\(never%20been%20as%20sweet\).m4b) (4.4 MB) 


End file.
